1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for photographing an object and printing a photographed image.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, photo booth apparatuses have been provided for automatically taking a picture for the identification card or passport with the input of a coin, in which the apparatus comprises a camera, a photo developing unit and a flash with the optical silver salt photography.
However, with such apparatuses, due to pollution problems resulting from the use of chemicals to develop the photo, some limitations were imposed on the installing location, or great labors were taken for the maintenance of apparatus.
Also, it took some time to perform the chemical processing for development, so that the user had to wait for a picture to be completed for about five minutes, after the picture was taken.
Furthermore, there was a drawback that a photographed result was not seen until it was developed, and if the photographing might fail, the sheet was wasted or the fee was charged irrespective of the failure because the picture had been already printed on the sheet.
Also, it was impossible to take a plurality of photographs and print only the best photographed picture among them.
Furthermore, there was a drawback that when supplies were used up or the apparatus might fail, the service was only inhibited, and an abnormal condition of the apparatus could be first detected by a service man in the round inspection, so that the user could not use the apparatus for a long term, which was inconvenient for the user and unprofitable for the dealer.
Also, since the black-and-white apparatus and the color apparatus were separately provided, it was necessary to search about for an apparatus which allows a desired picture to be taken.
Furthermore, there was a drawback that if various functions were installed, the cost would be raised.
Furthermore, it was impossible to print images other than those photographed with the same apparatus.
The present invention was achieved in view of the above-mentioned respects, and its object is to provide an improved image processing apparatus.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing system without anxieties of the pollution.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing system with a simple construction and of an easy maintenance.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing system which is always available to the user, and capable of rapid processing.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus which allows a photographed result desired by the user to be printed.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus which allows a failure of the apparatus to be detected at early time.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing system capable of printing both the color and black-and-white pictures.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing system which allows various functions to be implemented at low cost.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing system which allows various images to be printed.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the drawings.